


On The Subject Of James

by captain_bucky_writesaswell



Series: Missing Scenes S03 [5]
Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, James gets a bit of a shock, Light AU, Light Angst, Teresa smiles a lot, talk about kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_bucky_writesaswell/pseuds/captain_bucky_writesaswell
Summary: [He weaved his way around a house plant that she’d put in the hallway and stood at her door. He raised his hand up and was about to knock when he heard -“I swear Teresa, your kids would be so adorable!”“Kelly-”“What? With your complexion and James’ brooding good looks, you two are bound to make some good ones.”]{post 309/pre 310}





	On The Subject Of James

**Author's Note:**

> have a holly jolly whatever this is :)

“Come on Teresa, you are a strong, successful, beautiful woman. You have your business and the winery, it's about time you got a guy to enjoy that side of life a little more!” Kelly Anne plasters a smug grin across her face, poking her way into Teresa’s private life.

Teresa huffs and shakes her head, looking down to fidget with her fingers in her lap.

“What about James?” Kelly Anne peers up through her eyelashes at Teresa, noticing how her lips tug upwards at the mention of _him_.

“Teresa! Oh my gosh you like him!” Kelly Anne suddenly becomes like an excited child, bouncing herself up and down on the bed.

“Stop!” Teresa laughs, jokingly pushing her hand against Kelly Anne’s arm with an open smile on her face.

“Teresa you’re flushed! You do don’t you?” Kelly Anne’s eyes are wider than her grin, her body leaning into Teresa’s space to judge her face.

Teresa tries to not let anything slip. She was wanting to keep things as normal as she could between her and James when they were around the others. It wasn’t an easy choice to let Pote in on their secret, but telling Kelly Anne? That could open up a whole can of worms which Teresa didn’t know if she wanted to talk about yet. She also wasn’t sure how far James was wanting the news of their recent get togethers to spread. The only person she’d ever talked to about her relationships was Brenda. And Kelly Anne, well she gossips more than she should do. Still, she thought it might be nice to get some female advice on the subject of James.

After a moment, Teresa quietly waves her white flag and feeds Kelly Anne’s curiosity.

“I do.” She admits, a cute smile pulled across her face and looking down a little too intensely at her hands, before looking up to Kelly Anne beside her on her bed.

“Oh wow, okay, Teresa!” Kelly Anne flutters her hands about as she jumps down from the bed, virtually jogging over to the liquor cupboard in the corner and grabbing a half empty bottle of red wine and two glasses. “Girl, you need to tell me e-v-e-r-y-thing!” She begs as she pours out the two glasses.

Teresa chuckles and pulls her feet up to cross her legs on the bed, “Why do you want to know?”

“Because its James!” Kelly Anne wiggles her hips in an odd little dance as she walks over to hand Teresa her glass. “Lord knows I’ve wondered if somethin’ was goin’ on between you two from the first time I saw you together at my party. And the way he looks at you these days, girl I knew something was happening!” She slumps down infront of Teresa, carefully trying to not spill her wine as she brings her legs up underneath her. “Now tell me everything.”

Teresa smiles at her in an embarrassed fashion, before taking an overly large gulp of her wine.

They could be here for a while.

* * *

 

“Hey Pote, you seen Teresa?”

Pote is relaxed back on the couch, flicking through the TV guide to find something worthy of watching.

“Yeah she’s upstairs with Kelly Anne. Something wrong?” He twisted around to view James standing halfway into the living room.

“No, I just want to confirm something for when we move the product next week, thanks.” James nods to Pote who offers up his hand to wave him off, before returning back to the TV remote.

As James was making his way towards Teresa’s room he could hear the pair talking, their muffled voices getting clearer and clearer the closer he got. He recognised Teresa’s voice instantly. The tone it was carrying was happy, how he had been hearing her speak more and more recently… especially when it was just the two of them.

He weaved his way around a house plant that she’d put in the hallway and stood at her door. He raised his hand up and was about to knock when he heard -

     “I swear Teresa, your kids would be so adorable!”

     “Kelly-”

     “What? With your complexion and James’ brooding good looks, you two are bound to make some good ones.”

That was the moment where James turned into an actual statue, with his heart in his throat and his eyes painfully wide. _Our... kids? … Kids?!?!_

     “You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it?”

     “Well…”

     “You have!”

     “For a second, maybe, yes. But nothing serious and definitely not right now.”

     “Mhm, if you say so.”

James had to blink and force himself back to the present, as he felt his heart rate rising up at a quickening pace. He started to back away from hearing any more of their conversation.

In a minor twist of awkwardness, which was unlike his normal composed self, he backed into the plant which he forgot was there - “shit” he swears through his teeth as he stops the plant from falling over completely, standing it back up quickly and hurrying away down the hall.

“James? You okay?”

_Shit._

She’s standing in her doorway, a concerned look across her face as she holds her door open with an amused Kelly Anne peaking over her shoulder.

“Yeah - no - I’m fine, it - it doesn’t matter. See you later.” He just about gets to the end of a very incoherent sentence as his eyes dart back and forth from Teresa’s to Kelly Anne’s. And if Teresa’s raised eyebrow is any indication, it was a very awkward encounter for her too.

“Okay” she offers an innocent smile.

James purses his lips together, _just turn around James, go, walk away, you didn’t hear anything, everything is going to be alright._

He turns on his heels and scurries out of the hallway towards the garage, leaving a perplexed Teresa behind to wonder what had gotten into him.

* * *

James had been in the garage for an hour trying to busy himself and take his thoughts away from how cute his children with Teresa would actually look. Tiny little things with tanned skin and dark curly hair which hung perfectly out of control from their heads. A whole flock of baby chapo-sita’s running around headlessly, pulling at uncle Pote’s moustache and poking at uncle George’s jolly belly. 

He got lost in his thoughts as he polished away at a minuscule scratch on the hood of his beloved SUV, not even realising that she was right there beside him until she spoke.

“You heard what I was saying to Kelly Anne, didn’t you?” Teresa asked softly.

James’ head whipped around to look over his shoulder briefly at her before pushing his attention back to his car.

“I didn’t hear anything” he pretended to be absent minded as he began to scrub over the metal a little faster.

“James?” She tilts her head so her ear almost meets her shoulder, like a puppy does adorably when its trying to understand what you’re saying. She moves a step closer to be by his side.

James lets out a deep sigh and surrenders to look at her.

“It was a hypothetical conversation” she reassures him, placing her hand gently on his arm, “you don’t need to be worried.”

He goes to open his mouth but no words come out, so he just stands there looking just about as awkward as he possibly could do.

Teresa lets out a tiny chuckle to herself and rubs her thumb against his arm.

“I’ll see you inside” she smiles sweetly to him, like she normally does nowadays.

He returns his smile with the same level of affection. The more time he spends with her like this, the softer he becomes for her… and the harder he falls.

She gives his arm a light squeeze before letting go and making her way back inside. As soon as she’s out of earshot, James lets out a whopping great breath and leans down against his car, _that was a close one._

He knows he’s falling in love with her, but hearing her talk about having mini Teresitas… _with_ _him_ … sent a nervous wave down his spine that he wasn’t prepared for.

* * *

Later that night after everyone had eaten dinner and gone their separate ways, Teresa and James naturally gravitated towards eachother… again. It was becoming a bit of a habit of theirs. 

Teresa slumped her head down onto the pillow, her hair vaguely damp from the quick shower she’d just taken. James lifted his arm so that she could curl herself up underneath it, burrowing her way into his side. She was barely just over 5-foot-nothing, and so fitted against the side of his body perfectly. He was slowly learning with each time more and more about her, and this was one of the things he’d noticed.

Teresa lay a hand over his chest and pushed a couple of his also damp chest hairs into circles.

“Can I say something?” She asks as she plays with his sporadic chest fuzziness.

James’ ‘yes’ came in the form of a hum which radiated deep throughout his chest.

“For the record, any child would be lucky to have you as their father.”

This time he wasn’t anxious about the idea of a little baby chapo. In fact, he rather liked the sound of it. He knew it wouldn’t happen any day soon, or maybe even at all. But he liked to have the hope that one day he might be able to give his child the life that his father never gave _him_.

He tilted his head down to look at Teresa, her big brown eyes gazing up at him. He lets out a happy little crooked smile and kissed her forehead, before making a joke about not wanting to test the waters _too_ soon. Teresa laughed at his comment, and they enjoyed the rest of their evening together.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this exists, it was a brainwave... just enjoy it okay :D


End file.
